Celebrations Amidst the Rain
by Mrs. Dorian Gray
Summary: A collection of 4 oneshots about these four pairings. NejiTen SasuSaku InoShika NaruHina. some of them are connected but only slightly. practically ends with the rain . . . R&R please
1. Tenten's Night Thoughts

Chapter one: Tenten's Night thoughts

Tenten's POV

The dark sky seemed to mock my grieving-like state. I do not know the reason for the sky to be so dark. It seems to be fated for my mood to be suited by it.

I remember the times that I went out with him, counseling him, advising him, caring for him as a friend, the days then were normal. They seemed to be are free and gentle until I realized that I was falling in love with him.

It was a quiet summer evening when the skies were surprisingly clear. I being able to see countless of stars shining above, decided to lie on the soft green grass on the clearing where rookie 10 used to train.

I was about to fall asleep when suddenly I saw a shooting star. I remember the tradition of several nations to wish upon a shooting star. I smiled at this and silently wished that I become stronger. And then Neji's face flashed in my memory.

He would say that it's childish and only those who are weak will attempt to change their fate.

"Everything is predestined. No one can alter one's destiny. It it's your destiny to be strong then you'll be strong but if not you shall forever succumb to the weaknesses of your being," he had once said in one of his speeches about destiny. Can't he just accept that there is no such thing as destiny?

I frowned as I pondered with these thoughts and I failed to sense someone's presence behind me until I heard a voice saying.

"What are you doing here?"

I turned towards the voice and I saw Neji wearing a tuxedo and his hair in a tight (not loose or low) ponytail.

I feel my hear jump and then beat faster. And I feel this warm sensation on my cheeks I can't believe that Neji could be so . . . handsome (AN: I know that some of you would think that he's not going to be that handsome when this happens and I'm apologizing for it. Even I don't know what he'll look like).

He smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. "Not you too. Everyone that I saw wearing this stupid tuxedo and this tight ponytail became silent."

I stared at him in awe and decided to smile. "Well, it's kinda surprising really to see you in that style. It's just that you don't look like the normal casually dressed, low ponytail Neji that I used to know. Now I have to put up with extremely formally attired tight ponytailed Neji."

"Shut up," Neji said, dropping down next to me "So, what are you doing here?"

"Watching the stars. The skies are surprisingly clear tonight isn't it? I love watching them on nights like these," I said turning to my side, away from Neji. I can feel my heart beat faster and a suddenly urge to stutter like Hinata.

Then it dawned on me. I knew then, that night, that I had fell hard for the Hyuuga genius.

And I thought that my love was bound to be returned. But I was wrong. The dats after that he was ill-tempered. He's constant replies were "Hn," and just a nod. When I asked him what was wrong, he replied with a very irritated

"It's none of your business."

He wasn't like this before. He usually shared with me what troubled him or at least give a hint. I knew then that something was up. But I decided to let him deal with it alone for awhile. And then before my eyes, he started to drift away.

He started dating girls. One of them was a rich kid from the lighting country. I was hurt. He wasn't like this. He didn't even ask me what he was supposed to say to her. I guess I could never again win back the love of my life. The only person my heart will be beating for. The only man my eyes will seek for in every room. The only man that will forever hold my heart in his. I can never win Neji back.

Normal POV:

Sitting there, all alone, Tenten pondered with her thoughts about a certain clan genius, she wasn't aware of a dark figure creeping from behind her, as if cautious not to make any sound. They were inches apart but because it was dark, Tenten can't see the shadow of the person behind her.

"Tenten," the person said again. A gentle breeze carried the person's long straight hair in a very. Very, low ponytail.

For a few moments the only sound that can be hears was the gentle rustle of the wind against the leaves and the sounds of the nocturnal animals.

But the clouds cleared and were swept away from the moon and its light traveled to the person's figure, clearly showing his face.

Tenten let out a gasp." Neji," she whispered, as her hand flew to her throat where she could feel a lump forming. "What are you doing here?" she asked, the slowly stood up.

He walked towards her and only said, "Hn,"

Tenten looked at the ground and bit her lower lip.

"Neji, why are you here?" she asked again.

_Doesn't he know that it only pains me more to see him right now? Is he that blind not to see my affections for him? Is he that coldhearted to torture me like this? Doesn't he know how it hurts to see him with other women and knowing that I can never call him mine? _

Neji took a step closer to Tenten and took several others again until he was close enough to draw her into his arms.

"Just to do something that I should have done before," he said in a matter-of-factly tone. "And I hope that it's not too late . . ." he's voice trailed away and he dipped his head lower to be able to smell her intoxicating scent.

"Too late . . . ?" she asked confused. She looked up at him and sees his eyes fill with an emotion she cannot describe. An emotion he never saw in those eyes before or in others eyes. He then puts a finger under her chin and holds it in place. "What . . . Neji . . . I . . ."

"Shhhhh . . ." Neji said tilting her head up and lowering his. "I love you Tenten."

"I," But before she could complete the sentence, Neji gently brushed his lips over hers.

"I hope I haven't hurt you enough for you not to forgive me."

Before Tenten could even say a single word, Neji gently took her quivering lips.

As they kissed the sky seemed to break into tears. Tears of joy for the couple who had finally found each other after waiting for such a long time.

The rain poured in celebration around the two lovers, oblivious of it.

AN: sorry if this chapter came out crappy. I promise to make better chapters soon.

There will be a total of four chapter in total. These are the titles:

Chapter one: Tenten's Night Thoughts

Chapter two: Sakura's Dedication

Chapter three: Ino's Night Run

Chapter four: Hinata's Tears


	2. Sakura's Night Walk

Author's note: So sorry for the long update. I can't use the internet during weekdays since I'm staying at another place during the weekdays. I can only update during the weekends. I've also changed the title of this chapter because I found out that the previous title didn't suite the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter two: Sakura's Night Walk 

Sakura's POV:

* * *

"_Natsukashiku mada tooku_

_Sore wa mirai no Yokusoku"_

_So dear and yet so far,_

_That is the promise of our future_

"_Fields of Hope" Gundam Seed Insert Song_

* * *

Outside this room, the rain keeps on pouring. It seems to me like the weather is sharing my sorrow. The rain falls with my tears for someone whom I can never win back again. For someone whom I can never be with or have a happily ever after with. It falls for my love, Uchiha Sasuke 

He was a person so dear to me. But was destined to be so far and forever out of my reach.

Although I know that if I step unto the stage his face won't be there to cheer me (even though if ever he was there, I doubt he'll do that being the stoic Uchiha that he is) me. He won't be there after the show to congratulate me or eve be there for my performance. He won't be there. He was never there for me.

I thought that when he went back form Orochimaru, he would be different, that he would start to treat me as an equal, as a teammate and lastly as a woman, but no. He still treated me as a worthless piece of trash.

But something weird happened upon his arrival from finally defeating his brother. I was there at the gates with several other medic nins when they came, the five shinobis that were supposed to retrieve Sasuke 6 years ago has now achieved their goal. We rushed all of them on stretchers with me tending to Sasuke.

While I was checking his vitals (my hands trembling because of my nervousness) I saw him looking past me. As if something very intriguing was behind me. These eyes held longing, longing for comfort and a home that was taken away from him at an early age.

Iknew then that he was reaching out. Reaching out towards his family, his long dead family. Being a medic nin, I've seen things like this happen to patients that are either very young or very old. Those who are too innocent to know what death is and those too old to feel any disappointment in experiencing it.

I panicked of course because I knew that he was at the barrier of life and death. I wouldn't want him to die. So when he raised his left arm towards his family, I grasped it, tears spilling from my eyes and unto his pale face.

"No," I said, looking at him, begging him with my eyes and words. "Don't look at them. Don't follow them. Please Sasuke, please stay . . ."

He looked at me with confused eyes then it became gentler. The gentlest expression I've seen in him. This was the first time I saw him like this. He then tightened his hand in mine and smiled. He, the great Uchiha, known to be stoic and a cold-hearted bastard actually smiled.

"I don't want to go," he said, then became unconscious. I felt shocked by the series of events. And that time, I felt happy, really happy and for the first time in years I cried, not because of sadness, but because of happiness.

But when he woke up, he went back to his old self, the cold-hearted Uchiha Sasuke. He never showed that side of himself to anyone, even to me. I felt disappointed but besides that, I felt relieved because at least, my life during the genin days will surely be back again. My life with Uchiha Sasuke, although I know that he would never think of me but a mere trash in his way.

Judging by his actions and his look every time his fangirls went rampaging him, I know that he would never be that comfortable with a girl that forced her presence with him. So I waited for him to make the first move, for him to approach me. But that time never came. And after a long time of waiting, I knew that Uchiha Sasuke will never return her feelings for him.

I should have realized when I was younger that he's too great for me, too perfect for a person as ordinary as me to be with him, too Uchiha-like to be part of a Haruno's life.

I look at that closed door right now. Any moment the stage manager would be calling my name. I'll sing the two songs assigned to me for him. For until the end of time, I'll be in love with him. I will forever be bound to be unhappy without him by my side.

I shall forever remember this day in my life. I'll remember it as one of the saddest ones.

The door opens. I see the head of the stage manager stick out and say, "Sakura, two more minutes."

I guess it's time for me to break a leg. But for what cause? The one that I'm singing for won't be there. He'll never be there. He'll never be there for me.

I can never again go to that day twice. The day that we were kids, the days that we were innocent. I wish I could have at least been with you during those times that you needed a friend. The times after the massacre of your family that you needed a crying shoulder, someone that can smile for you and make you feel better. I can never be with you anymore. There are so many other greater women then me out there in the world. I'm sure you'll find someone that will be more worthy for you than me, someone who'll be a great addition to the Uchiha blood.

* * *

"_Nido to ano hi wa modorenai_

_Kimi ni wa mou aenai"_

_Can't return to that day twice,_

_I can't be with you anymore_

_- "Shiroi Tsuki White Moon" Faust VIII image song_

* * *

Normal POV 

The curtain opened and out came Sakura in an elaborate gown, holding a microphone in one hand.

She went to the center of the stage with the spotlight being reflected by the beads carefully sewn in her dress. Then she started singing.

"_As I rest against this cold hard wall _

_Oh will you pass me by_

_Will you criticize me as I sit and cry_

_I had fought so hard_

_And thought that all my battles had been one_

_Only to find the war has just begun . . ."_

Tenten and nehi were there smiling at their friend. Ino was there at the front row at the left side, cheering Sakura on while Shikamaru looked at Ino with an expression of regret and extreme sorrow.

"_Am I not strong enough_

_Am I not pure enough_

_To break you, pour you out and start again_

_Am I not brave enough_

_To break you, pour you out and start again_

_Am I not brave enough_

_To take this chance on you_

_Please can I have one change to start again."_

At the back row, a figure was looming over. His dark onyx eyes looking forlorn and lonely. He keeps his eyes on Sakura singing a song he knew was silently dedicated to him. The sad song of a love that she cannot ever achieve with him.

The audience applauded after the song ended and Sakura looked at them and smiled a sad smile.

"This next song is entitled 'I Promise'. I dedicate this song to all those lovers out there. For I would know that everyone of you would like to promise to the one that holds your heart all that I am about to sing," Sakura said smiling a genuine smile this time, looking at her friends, Neji and Tenten and Ino and Shikamaru. "And I dedicate this song to the man I'll forever love but I know that won't be able to give it back."

"_Will I always be there for you  
When you need someone_

_Will I be that one you need  
Will I do all my best to_

_To protect you  
When the tears get near your eyes_

_Will I be the one that's by your side Will I be there  
when you call me in the middle of the night  
Will I keep the rain from falling down into your eyes  
(I promise) I promise  
(I promise)  
I promise I will"_

Neji looked at Tenten who was by now looking at Sakura with pride in her eyes. She was proud of her friend. He smiled at her and as if feeling his gaze on her, Tenten tilted her head towards Neji and smiled. He smiled the only smile that was reserved for Tenten. He then held her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers.

"_When you're sick_

_Will I take care of you  
Take your darkest night and make it bright for you  
Will I be there to make you strong  
And to lean on  
When this world has turned so cold  
Will I be the one that's there to hold  
_

"_Will I be there  
when you call me in the middle of the night  
Will I keep the rain from falling down into your eyes  
(I promise) I promise  
(I promise)  
I promise I will"_

Shikamaru looked at Ino with determination in his eyes then slowly went out of the auditorium. She looked at the place where Shikamaru was a while ago and was disappointed to see that he was no longer there.

"_Will I be there  
when you call me in the middle of the night  
Will I keep the rain from falling down into your eyes  
(I promise) I promise  
(I promise)  
I promise I will  
_

"_And I'll love you more everyday  
And nothing will take that love away  
When you need someone  
I promise I'll be there for you  
There for you _

"_Will I be there  
when you call me in the middle of the night  
Will I keep the rain from falling down into your eyes  
(I promise) I promise  
(I promise)  
I promise I will"_

By this time, Sakura had tears flowing freely down her face although her voice didn't change. She looked at the back to see if, by some twist of fate, he was here. But she saw nothing. She knew that he would never come, and indeed he didn't.

"_I promise  
I promise  
When you call me  
I promise  
I promise I will"_

* * *

After the show, the rain turned into a drizzle and a lot of people were walking towards their homes. Sakura didn't want to do that. She needed time to be alone, to recollect her thoughts and finally let go her love for Sasuke. 

She walked towards the back of the auditorium, where an old bridge was located, right above a small creek known for the fireflies that flock there during the rain. She didn't care if she was beginning to get wet because of the drizzle. She had to do this, to at least free her of her pain even just for now.

She wasn't aware of a dark figure looming behind her, following her. His used to be black eyes turned red to see for any dangers near them.

Sakura arrived at the bridge and sat over the ledge, careful so that her dress won't touch the water. Fireflies were flying around her, making her look more ethereal and a different kind of beauty that only she could possess.

The red eyes disappeared to be replaced by black ones, filled with sadness and regret. He watched Sakura carefully, smiling to herself and her hair being carried by the slight breeze. She shivers as the breeze hits her wet bare arm. Then the unexpected happens, she falls to the creek.

Sasuke jumped out of his hiding place and ran towards the bank of the creek. Since it was very shallow and the current wasn't that strong, the only injury that Sakura must have was from the fall.

When he reached her, she was lying face flat on the creek.

"SAKURA!" he shouted.

He turned her over and placed the upper part of her body on his lap with his arm serving as a pillow for her head. "Sakura," he softly said, caressing her head with his left hand. _She feels warm, _Sasuke thought, _but a little cold. She musn't stay outside this long especially if it's raining. _As if on cue, the rain started to pour harder.

Sakura, feeling the rain on her face, opened her eyes and met a pair of very worried onyx eyes.

Sasuke smiled a tender smile as he saw Sakura's eyes flutter open. But then there was rejection in his eyes. There was no way that a woman like her will forgive her for what he did before. _But what the heck, _he thought, holding Sakura close. _I don't care, at least I'll be able to tell her what I'm feeling for her. _

"Sakura, I'm so sorry. I would never have hurt you intentionally. It was just that I was to damn proud to accept that what I'm feeling was love. I'm so sorry," he then held her away from him so that he could cup her face with his two hands. "I hope I'm not too late to say this but I love you and I'm willing to do anything to get your love back."

Sakura was astonished, she could never have dreamed that Sasuke loved her all this time and was willing to do anything for her to love him again.

She reached out and touched him tenderly on his cheek, tears of joy flowing down her face. "You can never get back something," Sasuke's eyes closed and his face contorted with pain, "That you never truly lost."

And Sakura saw the Sasuke that she saw when he came back from killing his brother, he smiled a tender smile and claimed Sakura's parted lips.

The rain poured even harder but for the two lovers, nothing could even disturb their little get together. For the sky was not mourning but was rejoicing for there is always a rainbow after the rain and life grows during it. Like the love of the two of people oblivious of it.

* * *

Author's note: Sorry if it came out a little weird in the end and a little OOC. Thank you to those who reviewed. I also would like to say that the next chapter won't come next week because a friend of mine blackmailed me into doing a fan fic with one of my lease liked pairings. I don't know if it'll come out that good because I was forced to do it but I hope it will (for the sake of my dignity). 

The songs that are included in this chapter are "Strong Enough" and "I Promise" both by Stacie Orrico. While I was writing my story plan down, I was listening to her CD and got the feeling that those two songs will best describe the relationship of Sakura and Sasuke. Hehehehehehe

Please review and no flames please.

- sorry for the cliché saying there, I couldn't think of anything else. So sorry


End file.
